School Monster
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Que ce passe t-il quand un nouvelle élève arrive dans un lycée en apparence normal mais qui en fait est une école qui regroupe des monstres ? Mais, le hic c'est que la 1er règle du lycée est : "Un humain qui pénètre dans l'enceinte de l'école se fera exécuter" alors comment va t-il faire ? Arrivera t-il à se faire des amis et à trouver l'amour malgré sa différence avec eux...
1. Chapter 1

Pffff... hmm il est quel heure là ? Je tapote sur ma table de chevaler pour tenter de trouver mon téléphone mais introuvable, bien sûr en le cherchant je me pète la gueule de mon lit, youpi la journée commence bien pour moi, bon je me relève sans mal mais bon je n'ai pas de vêtement sur moi hehehe, j'attrape donc un jean que j'enfile illico prestos suivis d'un t-shirt rouge et me voilà prêt, et miracle je trouve mon portable au fond de mon armoire mieux faut pas savoir pourquoi il était là et descend en bas._****_

Et comme le monde a décide de m'emmerder jusqu'au bout, je me pète aussi la gueule dans l'escalier grâce à ce cher tapis, je hais ma vie. Bon je me relève encore et non je me prend la porte de la cuisine en pleine face, j'en ai marre là ! Je pousse la porte du pied et rentre dans la pièce pour assassiner le terroriste qui a fait un attentat à ma propre personne alias mon cousin Naruto, ce gros baka blond est en train de bouffer des ramens._**  
**_******Pain : NARUTO BAKA !**_**  
**_******Naru : hn ? zzz_zzzz**_**  
**_******Pain qui l'attrape par le col : c'est toi qui m'a foutus la porte en pleine geule ? è_é# **_**  
**_******Naru : euh... OO'''**_**  
**_******Pain : répond sinon t'apprend à voler !**_****_

Soudain, le blond lui asseigne un coup bien place en bas, qui oblige le roux à le lâcher et il profite de l'inattention pour filer en vitesse au collège, au bout de quelques seconde Pain reprend ses esprits et gueule mais c'est con Naruto n'est plus là donc il prend ses affaires et se casse à son nouveau lycée. Il arrive là bas 30 minutes plus tard et c'est le choc qu'il en lâche son sac et est choqué avec de grand yeux._**  
**_******Pain : O_O C QUOI CE LYCÉE ?! C'EST POUR LES BOURGEOIS OU QUOI ?!**_****_

J'étaie tellement absorbé par la beauté du bâtiment que je ne vit même pas passer devant moi un garçon aux cheveux noir assez long courir tellement vite que j'avais crus rêver à ce moment là, je secoua la tête et me foutus une gifle magistral pour voir si je rêvais, je crois que j'ai frappe un peu fort car je saigna un peu, et dans les secondes qui suivent l'inconnue se retourne et me plaqua au mur en me regardant, à bien regarder des yeux rouge c'est pas courant faut dire._**  
**_******Pain : euh ... O_O**_**  
**_******? : Bonjour, beau roux~~**_**  
**_******Pain : oui bonjour euh ..je sais pas qui U_U**_**  
**_******? : Madara Uchiwa**_**  
**_******Pain : ba bonjour Madara U_U**_**  
**_******Mad : hn **_**  
**_******Pain : tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plaît ?**_**  
**_******Mad : ah tu es sans doutes le nouveau élève**_**  
**_******Pain : oui c'est ça**_**  
**_******Mad : ah d'accord « le lâche » je vais d'abord t'emmener à l'infirmerie vus que tu es blessé **_**  
**_******Pain : d'accord**_****_

Je suivis donc Uchiwa jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où je m'installa sur le lit pendant qu'il cherchait l'infirmière mais apparemment elle n'était pas là alors il pris la décision de me soigner lui-même mais par contre qu'il m'explique comment il compte faire sans bandages et alcool ? Je fis que ses yeux rouge brillait à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi, j'ai recule contre le mur quand il plaqua mes mes poignets afin que je ne bouge pas._**  
**_******Mad : hn =_=**_**  
**_******Pain : qu'est qu'il ya ?**_**  
**_******Mad : t'es bizarre toi**_**  
**_******Pain : je peut dire la même chose pour tes yeux U_U**_**  
**_******Mad : ah mais moi, c'est normal c'est dans ma nature ==**_**  
**_******Pain : hein nature ? OO**_**  
**_******Mad : mais t'es quoi comme monstre ?**_**  
**_******Pain : O_O**_**  
**_******Mad : ah c'est pour ça que ton sang sentait si bon, tu es un humain !**_**  
**_******Pain : oui et alors ? U_U**_**  
**_******Mad : alors « murmure à l'oreille » ton sang sens bons ~**_**  
**_******Pain : HAAAAAAAAAA ! VAMPIRE !**_****_

_Qu'est qui va se passer ?__**  
**__Pain va t'il se faire mordre ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Je paniquais, attendez il avait bien dit que mon sang sentais bon ? Mais, les veilles légendes sur les vampires c'est que des conneries et pourtant cet homme a bien dit ça. Putain, ça peut pas être un vampire, ça n'existe pas ça comme créature, ce ne sont que de veille légende raconter pour peur aux enfants, je peux pas le croire et pourtant j'ai une de ces monstres devant moi, la preuve il a ouvert la bouche laissant voir des canines pointues. Et moi, je ne pouvais pas bouger, tss saleté de force vampire, je n'ai même pas put crier ouf qu'il avait planté ses crocs dans mon cou et commençait à boire mon sang et qui plus est, je ressentais une drôle de sensation comme si mon corps était brûlant, j'avais des tremblements dans tout le corps, j'étaie en pure extase de plaisir._**  
**____**  
**_C'était vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel, il me lâchais les poignets et agrippa aussi tôt ses épaules avec toutes la force que j'avais, la tête penché en arrière et gémissants tellement fort. Il continuait à boire mon sang lentement, une main dans le dos et une qui tenait la nuque quand soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et l'infirmière nous fixait légèrement fâché, mains aux hanches, avec une aura glaciale, elle me fessait penser à ces femmes neige là, minute c'est est une ! Cette garce, nous a lancé une attaque de glace qui brisé le lit en deux et donc on s'ecroula tout les deux sur sol en carrelage, aie bobo décidément c'est ma journée de tomber ou quoi aujourd'hui ?_**  
**_******Infirmière : « grogne » Madara Uchiwa encore en train de boire le sang d'un élève ! C'est le quinzième, ce mois ci !**_**  
**_******Mad : U_U oui et ? « se relève »**_**  
**_******Infirmière : Vous savez très bien que vous n'avez pas le droit ! « lame de glace sous la gorge »**_**  
**_******Mad : == pour un monstre de rang C, vous êtes suicidaire de vous attaquer à un rang S**_**  
**_******Infirmière : changez de ton Uchiwa, où je vous envois chez la directrice en volant !**_**  
**_******Mad : oh je suis mort de peur « rit »**_**  
**_******Pein =_= abruti**_**  
**_******Mad : répète ? « aura dangereuse »**_**  
**_******Pein OO''' rien du tout ! « recule »**_**  
**_******Mad : toi, tu perds rien pour attendre « retourne à l'infirmière » Mademoiselle, je m'excuse pour mon mauvaise comportement, oui je mérité d'être punis~ « utilise son charme » allez punissez-moi Mlle Shizune, je sais que vous********en mourrez d'envie, vous adorez ça**_**  
**_******Shizune : tcch ça suffit Uchiwa, sortez avant que je change d'avis « rouge »**_**  
**_******Mad : hehehe bien melle, toi viens par ici « tire Pein par le bras et l'entraîne avec lui »**_**  
**_******Pein : O_O AHHHH ! MAIS LACHE MOI SALE VAMPIRE ! « tente de s'échapper »**_**  
**_******Mad : arrête de gesticuler sinon je te plaque contre le mur et te vide de ton sang tout en te violant ! « regard noir »**_**  
**_******Pein : « avale de travers » gloups ..pardon**_**  
**_******Mad : hn, je préfère ça « le tire par le poignet »**_**  
**____**  
**_Je me laisse donc traîner de force dans tout le lycée à travers les couloirs, je regarde au passage les élèves, ils ont tous des têtes normal mais les yeux brille aux regards croisés, je crois avoir compris que c'est une sorte de salut entre eux enfin je crois. Madara s'arrête enfin dans une salle et m'y jette dedans suivis de lui en riant, hé minute j'ai pas envie de me faire sauter par un putain d'enfoiré de nosferatu ou le cousin de Dracula moi ! Il s'approche de moi et me murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille qui me dit virer au rouge direct, alors qu'il me léchait le cou lentement..._**  
**_******Mad : oui, tu m'intéresse mais je prendrais mon temps pour te goûter~**_**  
**_******Pein : ahmm « gémit »**_**  
**_******Mad : « arrête » bon, les amis je vous présente le nouvel élève**_**  
**_******Pein : O_O HEIN ?! « se retourne dans l'autre sens »**_**  
**_******Eux : hehehe bonjour « rit »**_**  
**_******Pein : O_O WTF ?!**_**  
**_******Mad : mon cher rouquin sexy, voici ma bande d'amis nommé Akatsuki « les montrent »**_**  
**_******Akat : hehehe**_**  
**_******Pein : « en mode choqué »**_**  
**_******Mad : et comme moi, ce sont des monstres. Et bien sur dans la bande, il y a Itachi, mon cousin qui est donc aussi un vampire**_**  
**_******Ita : hn « croise bras »**_**  
**_******Pein : DANS QUEL MERDE JE SUIS TOMBE ! « s'évanouit »**


End file.
